


【德哈】模范夫夫

by fangliao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangliao/pseuds/fangliao





	1. 模范夫夫01

模范夫夫01

*先婚后爱，非典型包养  
*ABO设定，总裁德x歌星哈  
*字数5k+

正文：  
伦敦的天气总是阴沉的，让人透不过气。但这没能影响到宴会厅内热烈的气氛——品酒会已到了尾声，马尔福的周围仍然不乏攀谈者。他们举着酒杯，嘈杂地说话，企图从这位传奇葡萄酒公司总裁的嘴里撬出点商业秘闻。  
德拉科的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，实际没怎么听。他的心思都分散给躲在大厅角落的阴影里的黑发青年了。哈利察觉到他的视线，放下手中的果汁，站起身走了过去。那位缠着德拉科不放的经销商识趣地让出位置：“波特先生，我的女儿可是您的忠实粉丝，天天嚷着要买新专辑。”  
哈利毫不迟疑地收下赞美：“谢谢，我会努力不让她失望的。”  
“好了，”德拉科插入两人的对话，对经销商伸出手，“我们还得开车回布莱顿，今天就到这里吧，多谢款待。”  
哈利跟着他离开。受邀参加本次品酒会的记者追拍两人，一直拍到马尔福拉开车门，贴心地手档车顶，护着爱人的头，等人坐稳了他才转到对面钻进驾驶位。车门缓缓关闭，记者心满意足地收了相机，盘算着明天的文章标题叫“商界大佬私下里的温柔”还是“人气歌手的豪门婚姻日常”。  
他不知道，他眼中（不如说公众眼中）的完美情侣已经变魔术般卸下了伪装的笑容。车门刚关上，哈利就拿出耳机预备塞进耳朵里。德拉科忽然向他这边靠过来。哈利一惊。对方只是把他的安全带扯了出来。  
“你怕什么？”德拉科冷笑，“到底要我说几遍，你才能记住先系安全带再碰你那该死的耳机？”  
哈利翻了个白眼：“我先戴耳机也来得及，你以为自己是超人，能瞬间启动你这破车？”  
“你说谁的车破？”  
为了避免陷入幼稚又无终止的口水战，哈利撇了撇嘴，没再反驳。但德拉科显然对此并不满意，修长的手指触到哈利的手机屏幕，暂停了播放中的音乐。  
“喂！你精神有问题？”哈利接着要骂，车子猛一下加速蹿了出去，他差点咬到舌头，不禁更气，“我听歌也碍到你了？”  
“吵。”  
“拜托，我有戴耳机。”  
“看见你戴耳机，我就仿佛听到了音乐的声音。”  
“……”哈利沉住气，“好，我知道了，你是故意找茬对吧。酒会上我又做什么让大少爷你不高兴了，坚持喝果汁？没听你的吩咐尝那个恶心的白葡萄酒？”  
德拉科看他这么理直气壮，也生气了：“什么叫我的吩咐，你这是什么语气。我知道你保护嗓子不愿意喝酒，我也没让你真喝，就抿一下做样子而已。这是品酒会，你抱着个果汁来回转悠算什么，故意来砸场子吗？”  
“少在这胡说八道了，那种情况，我真拿起酒杯，还能假喝？你自己的合作伙伴都是什么样人你比我清楚。”  
“你觉得我保护不了你？”  
“请别用这么肉麻的词，我要吐了。别忘了我们只是雇佣关系。”  
德拉科握着方向盘的手指尖发白，他攥得太紧了。  
哈利瞟了一眼他紧闭的唇，偏过头去看车窗外，也不再说话。  
两个人在对峙的沉默中花费不到一个小时，回到位于布莱顿的庄园。这个沿海小城的秋夜之风十分冰凉。哈利走出车库，打了个喷嚏，他看到德拉科靠过来，似乎要说什么，心想假如他这次说点人话，自己就大度地表示原谅算了。  
德拉科说：“今天是15号。”  
换句话，是他们的婚姻契约里明确规定要做爱的日子。  
哈利瞪了他一眼：“太累了，没心情，明天再说。”  
“不行，这是你答应了的。”  
“哦，要是这么算，我们还说好了一个月我最多陪你参加三次活动，今天是第几次了？我看这两个可以相互抵扣。”  
德拉科词穷。哈利以为他已经放弃了，万没想到刚进客厅脱了外套，这混蛋就主意很正地扑了上来强吻他。嗅到熟悉的蜂蜜红茶的味道，哈利觉得头有点晕，但他的拳脚向来快过思维。  
德拉科捂住受到攻击的肚子，疼得皱眉：“你、你打我？”  
哈利擦了擦嘴：“没打，警告。再有下次，你漂亮的脸蛋可就要添点别的颜色了。”  
德拉科震惊地看他放完狠话若无其事去洗澡了。灰溜溜躲进书房，从小被娇惯到大的金发少爷拨了一串电话号码。  
————————  
潘西看到屏幕上显示的“马尔福”，又看了眼21:14的时间，长长叹了口气。她准备好美甲套装和光疗机，慢吞吞接通了德拉科疯狂打来的第三个电话：“总裁大人不应该忙着加班吗？”  
“你怎么才接电话！别讽刺我了，我在公司就是个吉祥物。”德拉科一句话带过这个话题，絮絮叨叨开始复述他和哈利的一天，是怎么由争吵升级到斗殴的，最后他总结道，“我知道今天让他去那个酒会他不情愿，但这次活动真的很重要，再说，就算他再不开心，也不能和我打架啊。潘西你说，到底是我错了还是他疯了。”  
潘西以看热闹的态度做了回复：“你们那不叫打架，亲爱的，那是你单方面被家暴。”  
德拉科沉默了片刻：“……这不重要。你就说我们两个谁不对。”  
“当然是他。你就是太惯着他了。你出去问问，我还没听说谁家omega能在接吻的时候做这种事。他对你的信息素都没反应吗？”  
“……”德拉科沉默了更久的时间，“你说得对，我要让他知道我的厉害。他现在应该已经睡下了，我怎么做？”  
“把他拎起来，告诉他今天的事必须今天解决清楚，不然谁都别想睡。”  
“好主意。”德拉科表示赞同，又忽然想起来什么，“不过我可能进不去卧室，他或许把门反锁了。”  
“……”潘西涂坏了一个指甲，“你家里没有备用钥匙吗。”  
德拉科拿着备用钥匙，不知道为什么，心里有点紧张。卧室门并没锁。他推开门进去，看到哈利确实已经睡了，只是忘了关床头的台灯。德拉科盯着他看了一会，觉得他摘了眼镜后面部线条会柔和许多。睡着的时候挺可爱，不会拿眼睛瞪人，也不会说讨厌的话。  
关掉台灯，德拉科去楼下洗漱，顺便给潘西发短信：Plan B，我认为有必要让他自己意识到错误的严重性，他给我道歉之前我都再也不会理他了。  
潘西对她的发小马尔福先生无话可说。您两位在这过家家呢？她挣扎着回复：德拉科，我严肃地问你，你不会真喜欢那个小明星了吧？  
德拉科这次回复得简洁又迅速：不可能。  
————————  
德拉科说到做到，再也没主动搭理过哈利。  
哈利觉得世界清静又美好。大部分时间，他都在被改造成录音棚的地下室里谱曲、练歌、录歌、调音，偶尔打架子鼓。发布第一张专辑后他很少再碰这种充满力量的乐器了，但他得承认，从心底里他没有摆脱对架子鼓的迷恋。音乐公司也会布置些任务给他，例如慈善拍卖、乐理讲座、或者去某个野鸡比赛做评委。哈利唯一喜欢的是开办演唱会，最近他去公司都是为了筹划两个月后在美国洛杉矶的一场演唱会。  
比架子鼓对他的吸引更为强烈的，是在台上成为万众瞩目的时刻。  
哈利醉心工作，压根没意识到德拉科的情绪变化。他知道他生气来着，但是讲道理，哈利觉得自己还同意他进卧室，已经是示弱的表示。这家伙在等他道歉吗？做梦。签订的契约只要求他帮助提高传奇酒业公司的知名度并且为马尔福家族生一个孩子，作为回报，他可以得到大笔的资金用于艺术研究和唱片发布，契约可没要求他做某位少爷的保姆和出气筒。  
怀揣这样的想法，哈利心安理得地吃好早餐，出发去公司，经过德拉科的时候他连一个眼神都没给对方。外面下了小雨，临时雇用的司机打着一把黑伞，小心翼翼地护送他上车。哈利脑子里还环绕着旋律，没注意脚底的水坑，差点摔倒。司机眼疾手快扶了他一把。  
德拉科立在窗前看到这一幕，眼神和天空的乌云一样阴沉沉的。他对着在脚边摇尾巴的金毛犬恶毒地抱怨：“道谢为什么要笑？是不是差点摔死很开心。”  
女仆来收拾餐桌上剩下的食物，就看到她家少爷诡异地在和狗交流。德拉科叫住她：“波特没吃完？”  
“是的，草莓酱和面包片都没动。波特先生最近好像不爱吃甜的了，请问少爷要换菜谱吗？”  
“他怎么这么麻烦？这么大的人了，口味也没固定吗。”  
女仆看他发起脾气，犹豫着不知道该不该说另外一件事。德拉科见她欲言又止，没好气道：“有话快说，你演话剧呢？”  
“也不是什么大事，可能我看错了，有一天波特先生在花园里浇花，好像差点晕倒，幸亏旁边有棵树……就是提醒少爷，他最近是不是身体不大好？”  
“哼，他身体好过吗？天天就知道熬夜写歌。”德拉科不耐烦地挥了挥手，“你下去吧，之后的菜谱按他喜欢的订。”女仆走了，他寂寞地和狗对视。金毛拽着他的裤脚把他往卫生间的方向拖。德拉科满头雾水地跟着它。  
然后发现了卫生间的垃圾桶里散落的抑制剂包装，是那种小蓝瓶分装的口服液。  
德拉科一脚踢翻了垃圾桶，吓得狗狗“汪！”地跑出屋子。  
————————  
如果说之前的德拉科还只是赌气，那在他发现使用过的抑制剂后就是真的怒火中烧了。他不仅愤怒于哈利宁愿服用抑制剂都不愿让他碰，更气对方故意把包装扔进垃圾桶给他看。生气的德拉科罕见地去了公司。  
传奇公司是英国本土著名的葡萄酒生厂商，走贵族路线，年产十余瓶只有富商和收藏家才支付得起的白葡萄酒。自创办至今的三百余年里，传奇公司经受过数不胜数的挑战，其中最严厉的是一起假酒诉讼案，好在她都挺了过来。公司的领导层换了好几拨，目前的高层经过缜密的分析和计划决定，开发一款和以往风格完全不同的、物美价廉的起泡葡萄酒，售卖给普通民众。  
为此，他们需要一个大众认可的代言人，最好不只是代言人，而是以某种方式和公司形象紧密结合在一起。作为人气流行乐歌手，哈利获得了这个机会——和年轻的总裁德拉科结婚。严格来说，德拉科并不是公司的总裁，他是董事长，可惜这个职位已沦为荣誉的象征。德拉科在公司仅仅代表他那位最大股东的父亲老马尔福先生。  
这就是他很少去公司的原因。公司运作得井井有条，不需要他做任何事，员工们也都习惯了他长时间的缺席，因此当德拉科突兀地出现在电梯里时，大家都不知道要如何和他打招呼。德拉科没理会周围探寻的目光，径直去了位于十六层的鉴定师办公室。  
他门也不敲地走进来时，潘西正举着放大镜研究某个酒瓶上的灰白色标签：“哟，稀客啊。好久不见了，来视察工作？”  
“别和我油嘴滑舌。”德拉科解开西装纽扣，坐到沙发上，语气里都带着一丝烦躁。  
潘西摘掉手套，从木质酒架上抽出两瓶啤酒：“喝吗？怎么一副被强暴了的表情，你家里那只碧眼小猫又惹你不痛快了？”  
“在公司喝啤酒，亏你想得出。”德拉科接过酒瓶，灌了一大口到嘴里。  
潘西耸了耸肩：“没办法，葡萄酒沾上一滴我就沉醉其中了，会影响工作。”  
等到口腔里的苦涩滋味淡去了，德拉科才重新开口：“我在家里简直待不下去。你猜我今天发现了什么，喝过的抑制剂。我不明白，他既然这么不喜欢我，当时为什么要和我结婚？”  
“等等，如果我没理解错的话，这表示他根本没和你道歉对吧，关于上次，呃你们打架的事，天啊那都快两个月了，你真的没和他主动讲一句话？”  
“没有。”  
“喔，”潘西挑了挑眉，不知道在表示佩服还是纯粹无语，“……首先回答你之前的问题，波特和你结婚只是因为你有钱，能投资他，和你本人如何完全没关系。这点你难道不清楚吗？”  
德拉科沮丧地回答：“我清楚。但我以为他至少不讨厌我。”  
“既然你提到‘讨厌’，我们就来谈谈这件事。德拉科，我不懂你怎么了，从小到大讨厌你的人多了去了，没看见你真在意过谁。”  
“什么？哪有人讨厌我，从小到大我都很招人喜欢好不好。”  
“……你非要这样说也可以，但就算对那些喜欢你的人，你也从来不会多看他们一眼。你和波特的婚姻，只是互惠互利的交易罢了，别陷得太深。说实话，当时你同意这门婚事我就蛮奇怪的，我记得卢修斯叔叔和你谈了一大堆为公司奉献的话，你半个字也不想听，还离家出走了，结果和波特见了一次面，回来态度就转变了一百八十度。”  
“我只是觉得结婚对象没有想象中那么糟糕。”德拉科想起他和波特的初见，情绪愈发低落，“我们当天就滚到床上了，他现在对我简直还不如那个时候热情。”  
潘西头疼地看着他明显是为情所困又拒不承认的可怜模样：“好了，如果你是为了解决抑制剂的问题，那么把契约拿给他看，和你制造一个孩子是他的义务。如果你是想转变他对你的态度，那我就提不出什么有效的建议了，因为你自己对这事的态度也挺模糊的。比如契约到期之后，你愿意让他离开吗？”  
————————  
德拉科心事重重地回了家。潘西的话萦绕在他心头，他几乎都忘了他们的婚姻没有默认的长久时限，在omega怀孕后的两个自然年内，这份不能拿到明面上的契约就会自动终止。波特能够狠下心离开宝宝吗？德拉科拿不准，他觉得那家伙向来不讲情义。  
无情的人正在他的书房翻箱倒柜。德拉科愣了一下。  
见波特拉开了书桌左边的第一层抽屉，他冲上去把人推开：“谁让你进来的！”  
哈利觉得自己被当成了小偷，不爽道：“我找点药，你急什么，一个破录音机也是绝世珍宝？我对收垃圾不感兴趣，放心吧你。”  
德拉科气得脸都红了：“出去！……站住，你找什么药？你生病了？”  
“不好意思让你失望了，我没病。”哈利没站住，一边往外走一边说道，“是大维，好像感冒了，我不知道，你自己去看吧。”  
大维是那只金毛犬。它早上被德拉科吓到了，在院子里藏了一天，尾随哈利偷偷溜回来的。哈利给它喂食，看它吃得很少，一直在打寒战，怀疑这狗是生病了。仆人只知道和狗有关的一切都在少爷书房，不敢进，哈利只好承担起重任。  
德拉科给大维吃了点药，开车带它去宠物医院。他看到手机上的未接来电了，是波特半小时前打来的，当时没听到。他心里有些过意不去，不管怎么说，在书房的态度都偏于激烈了。  
晚间躺到床上，德拉科再次觉得卧室里这个床大得离谱，他扭头看了好几次一米开外已经闭上眼睛的波特，清了清嗓子，不太自然地开口：“你睡了吗？”  
“……”哈利在装睡和不装睡间犹豫了两秒，“没有。”  
“你不会还在生气吧。”  
“不敢。”  
“……我今天看到你扔在垃圾桶的抑制剂了。”  
德拉科说这话是想表达“我看见了我很生气但因为刚才错怪了你我们就算扯平了”的复杂意思，但他没头没尾地突然提起这个，听在哈利的耳朵里，意思就是“抑制剂的账我还没和你算你也好意思为了书房那点破事生气？”  
哈利睁开眼睛：“抑制剂也不许用了？那请问我是要随便在大街上找个人解决发情问题吗？”  
“你在说什么胡话？你是故意气我吗？”  
“你听出来了，真聪明。”  
德拉科觉得胸口堵了一块石头，他的语气也变得尖刻起来：“你真以为自己在大街上发情会有人理你吗，没人会对一个已经被标记的omega感兴趣。你发情只能找我。”  
“真是缜密的推理，那你倒是说说我为什么要去求一个54天没和我讲话的男人操我？”  
哈利不假思索地反驳完，和德拉科同时愣住了。一把拽过被子捂住脑袋，他转过身背对着德拉科，闷闷的声音传出来：“我要睡觉了，别烦我。”  
德拉科克制不住地翘起嘴角：“你记性真好。”  
“闭嘴。别碰我，也别冲我的耳朵喷气！你是小狗吗？”  
听而不闻的人亲吻他耳后的敏感皮肤：“当然不是，我能做的事比狗狗多得多。”  
哈利止住他探进衣服里的手：“今天不行。我说真的。”  
“为什么？”德拉科不满道。  
“我明天要去洛杉矶，有一场演唱会。”哈利脸上有一层薄薄的红，“……抱歉才通知你。等我回来再做其他事吧。”  
嗅了嗅情人颈间的味道，德拉科隐约觉得和以往不太一样。他不情愿地同意了，和对方交换了一个绵长的吻，心想用不着你通知，我早就抢好了门票。  
Tbc.

*有关葡萄酒公司瞎写的，深刻怀疑这样运营会倒闭  
*小短篇，预计两发完


	2. 模范夫夫02

模范夫夫02

*先婚后爱，非典型包养  
*ABO设定，总裁德x歌星哈  
*字数8k+

正文：

在洛杉矶演唱会的灯光场地服装布景都是提前确认过无数遍的，哈利唯一担心的只有自己的身体状态。边唱边跳三个小时实在过于耗费体力，在之前的彩排中，最后的几首歌明显效果打了折扣。可哈利是个完美主义者，他既不愿意缩减演唱会的时长，也不愿意展现不好的状态给粉丝。  
况且，这次之后可能短时间内都举办不了演唱会了。哈利想给自已一个说得过去的交代。  
洛杉矶正值雨季，刚刚下过一整天的中雨，空气里尽是潮湿的气息。体育馆里簇拥着几万人，蒸干了这份水汽，大多数人都拿着手机在社交软件上提前尖叫，也有调试手中望远镜和灯牌等设备的。离七点越来越近，人们躁动起来，频频望向舞台。  
德拉科戴着纯黑口罩，鬼鬼祟祟地钻进VIP席。他打扮成这个模样，是不想被任何人认出来，结果还没坐稳，身边就传来嫌弃的啧声。  
赫敏——哈利曾经的王牌音乐制作人双手环胸，审视着马尔福一身黑的运动装：“没人和你讲过，你最扎眼的是那头金发吗？”她从始至终都不赞同哈利的婚姻，更看不起某位狐假虎威的公子哥。  
德拉科也看她不顺眼，但眼下显然不是争吵的好时候，他冷笑了一声：“与你无关。”  
赫敏扭过头对着右边的罗恩说道：“你和我换下位置。”  
并不想换的罗恩：“啊？哦……”  
全场的灯猛地熄灭了，舞台中央打出一束耀眼的白光。观众席上静默了两秒，尖叫声和激烈的掌声几乎掀开屋顶。伴随着律动的前奏，升降舞台上显出一个人影。  
哈利一反以往的着装风格，抛弃了标志性的领巾、v字开衫、低腰裤和让人眼花缭乱的金属首饰。  
他穿了一条裙子。  
长裙仿得是白孔雀的羽毛，尾部则缀有淡红色的宛如眼睛般的宝石。扎在裙腰里的是粉色的刺有图案的衬衫，怕冷似的扣子直扣到最上面一颗。哈利化了半张脸的浓妆，翡翠色的眼影晕染出面具的效果，衬得眼角贴着的皇冠状亮片愈发晶莹。  
某些粉丝已经激动得快要昏厥，万没想到有生之年能看见走炫酷路线的偶像穿女装。  
全场观众里最冷静的罗恩发现了问题所在，低声咕哝道：“我怎么觉得哈利变胖了啊，他是不是趁我不在偷吃好东西了？”  
赫敏瞟了一眼德拉科，发现后者聚精会神地盯着舞台，压根没注意身边的低语。  
哈利绑耳返的腰带依旧按特有的习惯露在外面，他调整好那东西的位置，握住麦克风：”♪I never fell apart at night♪”  
Mutation.  
这首名字蕴含科技气息的歌曲实际是轻柔的布鲁斯风格，经由哈利月光般的嗓音演绎出来后更贴近童谣的质感。  
哈利的手心里冒出细密的汗水。他闭着眼，脑子里是水蓝色的幻影，他根本不像看起来那么从容、陶醉，反而要紧张死了。这样薄且软的曲调和歌词，他怀疑自己并不能驾驭。一曲终了，哈利鼓起勇气睁开眼。  
现场的气氛远不如以往燥热。  
他看到离他比较近的两个女孩子在抹眼泪。哈利也觉得眼眶酸涩起来：“谢谢大家在周六晚上来看我的演出。刚才这首歌是最近尝试的新的创作方向，看来还没有那么糟糕，不过我感觉自己写的是个激励人心的故事啊，你们怎么都是钱包被抢了的表情？”他做了个手势压下观众的起哄声：“这是我第二次来洛杉矶，老实说，我很喜欢这个城市，也很喜欢在这里生活的你们，为了证明我没撒谎，今晚剩下的时间全部都变成点歌环节吧。”  
浪潮般的吼叫声震得赫敏脑壳疼，她皱起眉，哈利这是在瞎搞什么！想累死吗？一把揪住身边人的后衣领，赫敏从牙缝里挤出几个词：“你干嘛要跟着鬼叫？”  
罗恩：“大家都那么热情，就我们三个坐着不太好。”  
“……”赫敏站起来，“我要去后台。你去吗？”  
“当然去了。”罗恩也站起来。  
“没问你。”赫敏看向马尔福。  
德拉科端着霸道总裁的范儿：“我不去。”四十多分钟后，他为自己的这个决定感到十万分的庆幸。  
没人描述得清电光火石间那一幕是如何发生的。上一秒哈利还在台上喘着气开玩笑“就算是点歌机也得有个充电休息的权力，再说我带的十瓶水都喝光了”下一秒场馆内就突兀地冒出一声枪响。贴在哈利身边的伴舞大哥倒了。惊慌失措的人群涌向体育馆出口。安保急匆匆冲向VIP席。  
德拉科不知道从哪里生出来一股子勇气和力气，扑上去拽住那个胡子拉碴的男人的手腕。枪管嘭地冒出白烟。子弹打进肩膀，德拉科也没顾上哭，一脚把男人踢瘫了。那家伙看起来像个瘾君子，不知道怎么被放进来的，战斗力还不如娇贵少爷，在地上抽搐两下，被赶来的保安制服了。  
哈利也从舞台上跑了过来，震惊地看着德拉科。  
德拉科把疼出的眼泪生生憋了回去，佯装云淡风轻：“我都说我能保护你了。”  
“你还有闲心说废话，和我去医院。”  
持枪者弹起来要去抓哈利，被手铐反铐了手腕，他目眦尽裂，挣扎着嘶吼：“垃圾！都是垃圾！”  
哈利深吸了一口气，对保安道：“我不起诉他，但破坏会场秩序的事你们按规定处理吧。”说完他牵住德拉科的手，又反应过来，松开：“你捂好伤口。只有肩膀受伤了吗？”  
德拉科跟在哈利后面往外走，留恋着掌心转瞬即逝的温度。他现在宁愿自己受伤的是腿或者肚子。  
————————  
演唱会的袭击事件只是虚惊一场（从没人丧命这个角度来说），但肯定没法再继续办下去了。哈利带着德拉科去了附近的医疗中心，赫敏也帮他把那位不幸遭到攻击的伴舞送了过来。哈利支付了伴舞的一切诊疗费药费，又安慰他许久答应给他一笔精神损失费，这才站起来离开。  
正在病房外和警局交涉的赫敏见他出来了，上去给了他一个拥抱：“你还好吧？”  
“我没事，但是……我一会还是去做个检查比较保险。”哈利疲惫地叹了口气，“没想到会出这样的状况，幸好你和罗恩都在。后续问题交给我处理吧，本来是请你们来听我唱歌，真是的，太抱歉了。”  
罗恩锤了他一下：“我们不需要你因为任何事道歉。”  
赫敏粗暴地拉开罗恩：“你再这样没轻没重，以后就再也别吃鸡腿了。”  
“我没使劲啊，哈利自己都说他没事。”  
哈利和赫敏相视一笑，惹得罗恩满头雾水。  
“路上和你讲。”赫敏敷衍着罗恩，又向哈利确认：“我们走了你能应付得来吧？记得先去检查，马尔福晚一会去看没关系，他命大着呢。噢，差点忘说，你今晚这身衣服太靓了。”  
“谢谢。”哈利笑了笑，“你们动作快点，别耽误了航班。”  
————————  
德拉科的伤口已经被处理过了，包了厚厚一层纱布。哈利询问医生大概多久能痊愈，日常生活有什么注意事项。待医生一一回复过了，他点了点头：“多谢您了。我一会儿就去楼下拿药。”  
医生周到地表示：“药我帮你拿上来了。”  
哈利愣了下：“啊……那太感谢了。”他迟疑地对钉在原地不动的医生说道：“请问还有什么事吗？”  
医生忽然提高了音量，好像压着怒火：“我接下来要讲的话或许并不适合由我来说，但我真的忍不住。如果你们不想要小孩，那就做好避孕措施，如果想要，请给他一个安稳舒适的环境，年轻有活力并不是带着胎儿蹦迪外加上演枪战片的好理由。”  
哈利被这位年长又暴躁的医生训斥得懵了：“我——”  
“你什么？你难道不是波特先生吗？床上负伤的那位是你配偶对吧，也许你们英国人不怎么重视家庭和下一代，但至少应该对任何一条小生命都怀有敬畏之情！还有，你穿的这是什么东西，光要时尚不要命了？这是怀孕的人该穿的吗？你想勒死宝宝？”  
德拉科也懵了：“等等，你说谁怀孕了？”  
医生崩溃：“上帝，现在的年轻人怎么这样糊涂。”  
哈利头昏脑涨，一时想问“这和英国美国有什么关系”一时又想问“为什么你们这的医疗档案系统是以家庭为单位的，隐私权呢”同时他还下意识地想辩解“我的裙子已经是特地订制的宽松版”，无数的话堵在喉咙，然而瞄了一眼马尔福的脸色，哈利知道说什么都晚了。  
即使去追究那些细枝末节也是于事无补。  
他急中生智，抓住了医生的手：“您说得对，这有衣服能借我换下吗？病号服也可以。”哈利溜出病房，磨蹭了快两个小时才不得不回去。  
该面对总要面对。  
德拉科的姿势和表情都没变，似乎在床上静止了两个小时。哈利抿了抿嘴，挪到他身边向他展示体检表：“你看，没问题，各项指标都在正常范围内。”  
德拉科沉默地接过那张表。  
他不吵不闹，哈利反而更加不安。隐瞒怀孕的事的确做得过分了，哈利本来计划着演唱会结束后挑个好时机假装不小心发现自己有宝宝了，谁能想到今天的他是世界上运气最差的人呢？其实刚才坚称不知道也能蒙混过关，但他那个时候慌张得彻底忘了这法子。  
我慌什么？我又干嘛像个没写作业的学生似的站着？哈利随意地坐到病床上。不管怎么说，胎儿没受到任何不良影响。德拉科就算再生气，也可以歇歇了。他抬头去看德拉科，很不幸，没有看到对方有松一口气或者露出笑容的打算。  
德拉科把体检表放到旁边，看了一眼哈利又移开目光，声音低沉干涩：“几个月了？”  
“两个多月。”  
又是令人不安的沉默。哈利皱起眉头，想说点什么又无从说起。  
德拉科终于再次开口：“你应该知道，给马尔福家生一个孩子是我父亲单方面的要求，和公司无关，他虽然是最大的股东，但也不能完全代表传奇。”  
“你想说什么？”哈利茫然地盯着他。  
“如果你不想要这个孩子也没关系，我可以和你重新签订契约。”  
哈利惊讶地瞪大眼睛，随即反应过来，心里蹿出一簇火苗：“你觉得我是因为不想要这个孩子才瞒着你？我还没有那么缺德，如果我不愿意，当时就不会签那份契约！你是认为我在骗钱是吗？好，我承认，我这次做得不对，但我只是想把洛杉矶的演唱会办完。如果告诉你，你肯定会阻止我。就是这么简单听懂了吗？收起你的阴谋论吧。”  
德拉科的语气依然平静得像一潭死水：“无论因为什么都是一样的，你没有要孩子的打算，这次是演唱会，下次呢？总有你觉得更重要的事。”  
“……”哈利快要气炸了，干脆离开了病房和某个神经病。  
几个小时后，司机敲响他单开的房间：“波特先生，少爷吩咐我送您回家。”  
德拉科站在高层的窗边，望着楼下哈利钻进了汽车里。他从玻璃的反光中瞥见自己憔悴的眼神，心想，是这样的，你就该只是远远地看着他。你什么都做不好。德拉科确实生气了，但比起气哈利不懂得照顾身体，他更生自己的气。为什么从来没放在心上呢？哈利突然不沾一滴酒，仆人汇报说波特先生险些晕倒，还有转换的口味，嗅起来有细微差别的信息素，拒绝和他做爱，故意把抑制剂扔进垃圾桶，甚至包括来美国的前一天哈利和他讲“抱歉”。  
德拉科不敢相信这么多的反常他居然通通给忽略掉了。  
————————  
马尔福庄园陷入凝固又压抑的气氛中，仆人们聚在一起窃窃私语。他们都听说了演唱会上波特先生被袭击的事，但少爷不是上演了一出英雄救美的好戏吗？怎么波特先生和他反倒像是吵架了呢？而且这次吵得比较厉害，两个人连续数天都没在同一个场合出现过。  
德拉科还住进了客房。  
哈利也不知道德拉科是怎么做到和他在同一个屋檐下，却能不和他碰面的。唯一一次偶遇是哈利起晚了，在花园碰到了遛狗的德拉科。依然没有语言交流，反而葬送了金毛犬的自由——大维扑上去迎接哈利，被德拉科呵斥一声，关进了笼子里。  
仆人们又聚在一起讨论无辜的狗事件。  
“少爷也太迁怒了吧，大维那么可爱，又没做错什么。”  
“你真傻，你没看出来波特先生有情况吗？少爷是怕大维伤到他。”  
“什么情况？”  
“啧，就讲这一次啊，我怀疑波特先生怀孕了。前天早上我还看到他——少、少爷，您怎么来了？”  
所有人慌忙地站起身。  
德拉科面无表情地扫视了他们一眼：“布朗太太呢？”  
一个身材矮小的老婆婆从人群后钻出来。  
“以后做菜多放盐，不用你在这方面给我省钱。”德拉科说完就走了，像是专程来提醒这件小事。  
大家埋怨着厨师婆婆：“您真是的，明明知道波特先生嗜盐，您这不是自讨批评吗？”  
布朗婆婆委屈：“是波特先生让我少放的。他说少爷在养伤，要吃清淡的食物。”  
————————  
两人别扭的关系出现转机是靠着一份报纸。  
那天，德拉科按照新养成的习惯，十点多才去餐厅吃早饭。女仆端上来煎蛋和牛肉沙拉，顺便把一叠报纸送到德拉科手中。镜报排在最上面，硕大的标题作了加粗处理：哈利·波特的粉丝在唱片中自杀。德拉科猛地站起来：“波特今天看报纸了吗？”  
女仆点点头，压低了声音：“波特先生吃完早饭才看的报纸，然后他……他吐了好久。不过少爷您别急，我刚才送水果的时候看波特先生状态还好，在读书。”  
德拉科走到卧室门口，犹豫了半天还是没有开门。他回到书房把那份报道又看了一遍。自杀的人正是上次在演唱会现场攻击哈利的吸毒者，据说他精神方面有问题，被抓到警局没两天就给放了出来。如果他没有自杀，那么过不了多久大家就会忘记会场的骚乱，可他忽然选择以这样激烈的方式结束了生命，又是在风口浪尖的时刻，媒体和记者立刻抓住机会大肆渲染了一番。  
没人真的在乎他为什么去死，大家只看到他满屋子的唱片都是哈利发布的专辑。戏剧性的土壤最适合流言的滋生，社交媒体上和哈利有关的话题纷纷带上了这个男人。德拉科让仆人去看哈利在做什么，被告知还在安静地看书。他站起来踱步，回忆起演唱会那天的情况，哈利当时说什么来着？他为什么选择不起诉？  
德拉科停住，给潘西发去一则消息：帮我查一下这个人。  
————————  
哈利挂掉赫敏的电话，脱力般地靠在飘窗上。他把被子搬到了这里，却还是有点冷。哈利蜷起身体，凝视着窗外的枫树。没有屋内亮光的对比，屋外的昏黄街灯显得格外神气，映照在随风飘摇的枫叶上，打下斑驳的影子。  
哈利看着这棵越发秃了的树，心想变得凄惨和丑陋并不可怕，可怕的是你停不下来。  
死寂的空气被“咔”一声锁响搅活了。  
他受惊般地扭过头，暗色中只看到模糊的挺拔轮廓。哈利没戴眼镜，但笃信那是德拉科。况且别人也不会随意进来。  
德拉科走到床边开了台灯：“睡不着吗？”  
哈利站起来：“呵，好久不见。这才过去八天，你应该认真坚持，争取破记录。看什么？我盖的是家里最厚的被子，放心，不会冻着你的孩——”被强硬地搂进怀里，喋喋不休的人哑火了。  
哈利故意扯出的、嘲弄的笑容慢慢地消失不见。他挣扎了一下，低声道：“放开我。”  
德拉科没撒手：“我看报纸了。”  
哈利沉默下来。  
德拉科补充说：“你没做错任何事。”他没想到哈利听了这句话会哭。  
哭起来的人和平时截然不同，没有任何声息，只是安静地掉眼泪。如果不是胸前湿热的触感和对方轻微抖动的肩膀，德拉科会怀疑他是睡着了。手足无措地摸着哈利脑后的黑发，他懊恼于自己一句像样的安慰也说不出。  
哈利哭了有五分钟，带着浓重的鼻音开口：“我认识他。”他推开德拉科，坐到床上，失神地看着台灯外壳垂下来的挂坠，缓慢地斟酌着字句：“我刚开始唱歌的时候他就是我的粉丝，每次我发布作品，他都会发表长长的评论——其实不算作品，只是些翻唱的歌，上传到网上给别人听。我总觉得自己很差劲，他不会违心地夸奖，而是帮我分析哪里有问题，我猜他是专门学音乐的……后来我有能力办演唱会了，他来过一次，觉得我舞台表现很差，根本不应该举办演唱会。那时候我脾气特别大，隔三差五就在网上和黑我的人吵架，他都骂到我脸上来了，我当然忍不了。然后我就和他彻底失去了联系。你上次看到他大概以为他四五十岁了吧，其实他和我们差不多大，我不知道他怎么变成这样了……”哈利捂住脸，泪水还是从指缝间流了出来：“我觉得是我……如果那天我和他多讲几句话……可我当时很生气，他怎么能开枪打你？”  
德拉科愣了愣。哈利丝毫没意识到自己说了什么，声音低得仿佛喃喃自语：“但有一点他说得没错，我真的很垃圾，也许我就不该搞什么自己的创作，写了那么多歌，旋律其实大同小异。你能相信吗，我到现在也控制不了第二换声区……”  
“波特，”德拉科蹲到他面前，拉开他的手，“看着我，我再说一遍，所有事，包括他自杀，都和你无关。我查过了，他家里本来就有精神病史。你是受害者，你用不着自责。”  
哈利沉默了片刻，轻轻点了点头。但显然他并没接受德拉科的说法。  
德拉科心里涌起一种不合时宜的嫉妒：“你为什么只在乎他一个人的评价？这样对其他粉丝太不公平了。如果你真的差劲，门票和专辑都是被傻子买空了吗？”  
哈利觉得他说话的语气和内容听起来古怪又熟悉。  
德拉科看他眼眶红彤彤、神情木然，又是心疼又是生气：“你有没有听我讲话？”  
“我想自己一个人待会。”  
“……”  
哈利没想到德拉科真的乖乖离开了。过了一会儿，金毛犬从门缝里溜了进来。大维察觉出主人情绪的糟糕，没有乱跑乱叫，安静地窝在主人腿边。哈利挠了挠它的脖子：“谁把你放出来的？”门口又传来响声，哈利抬起头，有点惊讶：“你怎么回来了？”  
德拉科没有回答，只把手中的录音机扔到床上。  
录音机是小巧但古老的款式，哈利曾经在书房里见过，据说是德拉科的姑妈给他的礼物。他不明所以地看向德拉科：“呃，你是想送给我？这东西你不是很宝贝的吗？我哭过之后好多了，你不用做这种牺牲。”  
“没有送你。你打开听。”  
哈利茫然地摁下播放键。里面的声音传出来的瞬间他就变了脸色。那是他很久很久以前在直播中唱的歌，因为是第一次直播，哈利如临大敌地把那支歌练了百十来遍。无前奏的一首歌，因此需要瞬间把感情提到顶点。当时觉得唱得太完美了，他简直是流行乐小王子，现在去听只想自杀。  
哈利脸上发热，立刻要暂停这段黑历史。德拉科却先一步把录音机抢了回去。  
这个老旧的设备无法支持无损音质，录播的声音听起来有一丝失真。哈利那个时候的嗓音还没完全定型，偏于稚嫩。一首歌唱完了，开始问答环节。某位幸运的观众问哈利“会不会一直走唱歌这条路，之后还有没有新的作品”然后是例行表白。年轻的歌手耐心听她说完，笑起来：“谢谢，最近有写新歌，只要还有一个人愿意听，我就会一直唱下去。”  
隔着漫长的时光听到自己曾经信誓旦旦的话，哈利觉得仿佛是一场支离破碎的梦突然醒了。他早就忘了那次直播都瞎扯了什么，说不定这句话也是提前编好的满分回答。  
可是有人牢牢记住了，比他本人还在意。  
哈利抬起头，撞进那双灰色的眼眸中。心脏忽然不受控制地抽动，比在舞台上被上万人注视还要紧张。他错开视线，低声骂道：“你是变态吗，录这种东西？”  
德拉科本以为哈利会感动得再次流泪，没想到只有这种反馈，气道：“你少管。反正你是承诺过的，只要我想听，你就得继续唱。”  
哈利还是不太能接受德拉科突然变成他的粉丝，在他的认知里，这家伙从来不听音乐：“我以为你和我结婚只是因为我有明星的身份。你这么喜欢我为什么从来不告诉我？”  
“谁喜欢你？！”德拉科陡然提高的声音吓到了安详趴着的大维，“你少自作多情了，我只是觉得你的歌勉强能听，和你本人无关。”  
“……”  
“还有，我今晚来安慰你，只是看你哭得太惨，于心不忍罢了。换成是布朗太太，我也会给她一个拥抱——你笑什么！我说的是真的。”  
哈利勉强绷住脸：“哦，我信。”他又真正严肃起来：“但不管你出于什么目的，我都要表示我的感谢，谢谢你陪我说话，我现在感觉好多了。顺便一提，认识你这么久以来，第一次觉得你还挺可爱的。”  
德拉科：“这么晚了你该睡觉了。你不能注意下身体吗？”他说着迅速关了灯。  
哈利拉住他的手：“我睡不着。你带我去看日出吧。”  
“什么？”  
“就这一次，我保证。”  
德拉科不明白自己为什么会同意哈利明显不合适的要求。当他想搞清楚这个问题的时候，已经和哈利出现在海滩上了。作为旅游城市，布莱顿最出名的便是乳白色的山崖和海上常年堆积的线状云彩。秋夜的海风不给任何人留情面。德拉科脱下呢绒大衣披在哈利身上，遭到后者的抗议：“拜托，你已经强迫我穿了够多衣服了，我简直像在过冬天。”  
“谁让你非得在这个奇怪的时间跑出来？我又不是担心你着凉，我是怕宝宝受不了。”  
“行，知道了，闭嘴吧。”  
“你这是什么态度？”  
哈利叹了口气，心想我还不如带大维出来。  
半个小时后，德拉科开始怀疑人生：“我们为什么不去车里等？”  
“好主意，那干脆从电视上看日出得了。”哈利摸了摸他冰凉的脸，无奈道，“我觉得你可以穿上你的大衣，然后抱着我。”  
德拉科讶异的表情隐没在黑暗中。除了在镜头前和床上，他们几乎不会有任何亲密的肢体接触。或许，今夜的一切都可以例外。他从沙滩上站起来，挪了个位置坐下，自后面环住哈利的腰，下巴垫在对方的肩膀上。这样待了一会儿，德拉科突兀地说道：“我在医院讲的话，是瞎说的。”  
哈利“嗯”了一声。  
周围只有海浪的声音。不知过了多久，紫色的海天交接处漏出一丝霞光。德拉科犹豫着，没有叫醒靠在他怀里睡着了的人。哈利是被热醒的，他略微动了下，察觉到有只手覆在眼前。移开德拉科帮他遮阳光的手，哈利看见了那轮美艳的红日。他感觉心里空了一瞬，又满了。  
德拉科见他呆呆地不讲话，以为他又在想那个自杀的粉丝：“别瞎想了。”  
哈利坐直了些，偏头看他，忽然笑起来，“德拉科，你知道几个小时前我就想做这件事了。”  
德拉科皱起眉：“做什么？”  
哈利单手搂住他的脖子，把人拉过来，一直拉到呼吸交缠的距离。  
“吻你。”他含糊地说着，闭上眼凑了上去。  
远处的红日彻底跃出地平线，驱散了清晨的白雾。

*彩蛋（after seven years）某访谈节目  
主持人：波特先生，听说您和您先生从不吵架，有什么诀窍能分享给我们吗？  
哈利：这个么，必要的时候可以把另一半当做同事对待。  
德拉科看了节目，表示不满：你说的是什么意思？  
哈利耸了耸肩：字面意思，刚结婚的时候我确实是这样看待你的。  
然后“从不吵架”的两个人吵了起来。  
孩子们在卧室翻白眼：又开始了。


	3. 模范夫夫（番外）

模范夫夫番外  
字数2k，孕期车，女装警告！！

哈利从公司出来的时候，已经是晚上八点多了。司机正在公司楼下等他。他快步走到车旁，拉开车门，动作一顿。  
坐在后座上的金发男人抬起头，声音冷冽：“进来。怎么，我来接你下班不开心？”  
哈利钻进车里——身上穿的裙子裙摆太繁复，他焦头烂额地整理了一番才算把整条裙子都带上车。瞄了一眼德拉科的神情，哈利硬着头皮开口解释：“我只是突然想起来那首新歌的MV还没拍。你别担心，我心里有数。今天基本拍一两个镜头就会休息好长时间，不然我也不会搞到这么晚。”  
“这就是你坚持让我去分公司参加股东大会的原因？为了偷偷跑出来录歌？”德拉科语气不善，亏他还订了最早的机票赶回来。  
哈利凑到他身边拉起他的手，认错态度诚恳：“是我不对。我保证这是最后一次。你别不高兴了。”  
德拉科不为所动：“你永远都是最后一次。你到底知不知道自己是怀孕的人？”  
“我知道。”哈利耳朵都听出茧子了，“怀孕也不是什么大不了的事，你不用总是胆战心惊的。还有你平时浏览的那些新闻，全是流产早产，你能不能别自己吓唬自己，看点正经东西不好吗？”  
“就是因为你这个态度我才要去学习。你别乱动了，坐好。”  
哈利仰起头吻他：“我不，我想你了。”亲了片刻，他松开口，要坐回去，被德拉科一把拉住。哈利笑起来：“不是让我老实点吗？”  
德拉科把他抱到腿上：“现在晚了。”  
几分钟后，两人分开交缠的唇舌。哈利喘着气，舔了舔被蹭花口红的嘴巴：“我这条裙子和脸上的妆都很漂亮吧？你有没有兴趣做点什么？”  
德拉科眸色一暗：“别闹了。”  
“都四个月了，你轻一点，没问题的。”  
德拉科怀疑地看着他。  
哈利无奈：“你天天学的都是什么？这个也不懂吗？”他说完，低头去亲德拉科的耳朵，一边拉着对方的手伸进裙底。  
德拉科顺着他的大腿往上摸，一直摸到内裤边缘，他有点惊讶，因为感觉像是摸到了类似蕾丝的花边：“你连这里也要换女装吗？”  
“我这是严谨的敬业精神。不然拍到男士内裤，多倒胃口。”  
德拉科脸色难看：“你今天拍的什么东西，为什么会拍到内裤？”  
“只是以防万一。”哈利被他的反应逗笑了，“而且拍了又怎样。我以前的MV你没看过吗？”  
“……那不一样，你是我的了，我不想给别人看。”  
哈利勾起他的下巴：“现在不是只给你看呢吗？”  
德拉科的手指插进了已然湿润的肉穴内。哈利身上一颤，松开手，搂住他的脖子，随着那两根手指的抽插发出细碎的喘息声。德拉科把蕾丝内裤退到omega的膝盖处，又加了一根手指，他嗅到了哈利身上散发出来的香甜气味：“宝贝，放松点，你这样我没法进去。”  
哈利已经开始进入发情的状态，眼角都泛着潮红：“我没紧张，你亲一亲我。”  
他今天穿的裙子和演唱会那次略有区别，是完整的连衣裙而非半裙。因为处于孕期，没法像以前一样露腰，服装师给做了后背交叉绑带的设计。  
德拉科拉开那根打成蝴蝶结形状的绸带，手掌抚在哈利光滑的后背上，从锁骨开始舔吻，触到乳尖的时候犹豫了一下：“你现在会不会有奶水？”  
“你是白痴吗！”  
“因为看起来和以前不太一样。”  
哈利耳朵发烫，没好气道：“快舔，少废话。”  
德拉科含住那颗红豆，感觉小穴内的手指被夹得更紧了。这里一向是哈利的敏感点。他吮吸着，偶尔拿牙齿轻轻去碾。裙底的工作也在继续。德拉科不仅要照顾湿漉漉的甬道，还要照顾哈利勃起的阴茎，用指甲刮蹭马眼。  
哈利舒服得快要哭出来，但是不够。他嗅着德拉科身上蜂蜜红茶的味道，催促着：“进来，我受不了了。”  
德拉科松开牙齿，欣赏怀里人意乱情迷的模样：“你没看到我很忙吗？想要就自己动手。”  
哈利去解他的皮带，手指没什么力气，费了好大劲才成功。他掏出那团沉甸甸的家伙。德拉科的阴茎像是被解开镣铐的野兽，张牙舞爪地立在空中。抽出手指，德拉科扶着哈利的腰，帮他慢慢地坐了上去。  
哈利攥着德拉科没有伤疤的那侧肩膀，长舒一口气。车子颠簸了一下，他忽然意识到自己身处何处，尴尬地红了脸：“司机不会听见吧？”  
“不知道。”德拉科似笑非笑，“你刚才叫得太响了。”  
哈利报复性地咬住他下唇。  
司机停车入库，下了车，侍立在一旁。几分钟后，车窗降下来一半，少爷英俊的面庞出现在眼前：“你先回去吧，我们还要处理点事情。”  
司机：处理事情？说得这么正经，当我傻的吗？Beta没有人权吗？  
他应一声，恭敬地退下了。  
哈利气得要死：“你干嘛突然开窗！我这个样子也太丢人了。”  
“不是给你披上外套了，看不到什么。难道让他一直站外面听？”  
“反正我们也要结束了。”  
“是吗？”德拉科捏了捏他的屁股，“你自己爽完就要结束？我觉得这件事应该我说了算。”  
最终，哈利以“宝宝要紧”的正当理由逃脱了某些可怕的惩罚。简单收拾了一下皱皱巴巴沾有不明物体的裙褶，德拉科把人抱出车子。哈利忽然在他脸上很响亮地亲了一口：“生日快乐。”  
“哼，”被亲的人毫不领情，“我还以为你压根不记得。刚才就是生日礼物？”  
“是其中一个。我还写了一首歌送你。”  
德拉科愣了愣，内心已经开始放烟花，表面：“算你有良心。”一分钟后：“唱啊！”  
哈利忍着笑：“清唱不好听，回去给你放我今天录好的。不过我可以先把歌名透露给你。”  
“……是什么？”  
——My Best.


End file.
